Quédate
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: Pequeño Kaname humano y una de las tantas, tantas noches esperando a que el ingrato sangre pura aparezca, nuevamente, por la puerta de su casa./ Fluffy extra de "Lazos".


**N/A:** Después de escribir drama, quería escribir algo lindo. No me pueden retar por estar subiendo historias nuevas, porque este es un AU de "Lazos", así que es válido considerarlo como una actualización fuera de lo común xD

Bueno, papeles invertidos nuevamente.

**Summary**: Pequeño Kaname humano y una de las tantas, tantas noches esperando a que el ingrato sangre pura aparezca, nuevamente, por la puerta de su casa./ Fluffy extra de "Lazos".

**Disclaimer**: Todos los derechos a Matsuri Hino.

* * *

_**Quédate**_

_**.**_

Los ojos anhelantes de Kaname se dirigieron a la puerta una vez más, como si esperase que por arte de magia ésta se abriese, revelando finalmente la figura de la persona que esperaba tras ella. Suspiró, apoyando su delgado cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla, pensando en lo estúpido que debía parecer estando ahí todo el día sin moverse siquiera para comer. Incluso Yuuki le había dicho que parecía más una momia que un ser humano, sentado sin moverse.

No es que Kaname esté ahí porque sí, sólo porque se le ocurrió. No, hoy era _el día_, y dudaba mucho que Yuuki comprendiese eso algún día; por supuesto que la morena sabía sus motivos de estar ansioso por estas fechas, pero no lo _entendía_. Nadie podría entenderlo jamás, porque para nadie significaba más lo que hoy se celebraba que para él.

Echó un vistazo al plato vacío frente suyo, y luego miró fugazmente a su padre adoptivo que esperaba pacientemente junto a él. El rubio había venido a sentarse a su lado hacía una hora al menos, después de haber retirado todos los platos de la mesa a excepción del de Kaname, que en ese momento aún no terminaba de comer, pero incluso aún después de que finalizó, vio tan nervioso al pobre niño que decidió dejarlo ahí, que cuando volviese a su estado normal se encargase él solo.

Aún recordaba las primeras veces que tuvo que pasar por estas fechas, y eran un total caos. El niño recién había cumplido seis años y aún no hablaba, tanto así que pensó que tal vez jamás lo lograría, pero por supuesto, eso no le reprimía de escabullirse de su campo de visión para escapar de la casa en cuanto tenía la mínima oportunidad. Kaname no decía nada, pero Kaien sabía que sólo se trataba de una cosa, porque cada vez que le encontraba, siempre se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar y la misma posición justo en un claro a unos minutos de su casa. Y siempre que le encontraba, el moreno solía sonreír inmediatamente hasta darse cuenta que no era quién buscaba, para después llorar por largas horas hasta que _al fin_ lograba dormirse u obtenía lo que quería, cualquier cosa que pasara primero.

No fue hasta su octavo cumpleaños que dejó de hacerlo, ahora simplemente esperando mientras jugueteaba en el patio delantero o, si es que hacía mucho frío, miraba por la ventana en completo silencio, respondiendo vagamente cuando él o Yuuki le conversaban. Por supuesto que las primeras veces parecía muy bueno para ser verdad, y descubrió que podía ser tan malo como su comportamiento anterior cuando se encerraba en su habitación cuanto tiempo se le daba la gana si _él_ no llegaba.

Kaien creía que ser padre iba a ser fácil, o al menos no tan agotador, o eso fue lo que pensó cuando vio al niño por primera vez en la puerta de su casa, temblando en los brazos del que le había salvado. Pero al parecer había tenido razón al decir en broma, algunos años atrás, que no había que confiar en Zero Kiryuu.

Ese fatídico día en que ambos llegaron a su casa, totalmente cubiertos de nieve y con algunas manchas de sangre, el ex-cazador no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptarlos a ambos dentro de la calidez de su hogar, donde por primera vez pudo ver a un sangre pura dudar de sus acciones. Todavía recordaba la expresión acomplejada del joven vampiro, que parecía moverse en extremo cuidado alrededor del niño, el cual no dejaba de temblar incluso estando envuelto en la calidez que brindaba el fuego. Cuando Zero soltaba sólo un poco el agarre sobre el pequeño cuerpo, los gritos que le seguían a eso hicieron creer a Kaien que tendría pesadillas con ellos por un largo tiempo, y si él se sentía ya desesperado, no quería imaginarse lo difícil que le resultaba la tarea al vampiro.

Pero a pesar de que no creía que el problema tendría una solución rápida, Kaname parecía dispuesto a mostrarle lo contrario cada vez que suponía algo de él. Al día siguiente el rubio estaba auto preparándose para escuchar el mismo llanto desgarrador del día anterior cuando al fin vio al menor aparecer por la cocina para mirarle sólo una vez y sentarse en el mismo sillón que ocupó el vampiro la noche pasada, en completo mutismo y sin mostrar señales de moverse de ahí.

— Oye, Kaname. —la voz risueña de la castaña causó sospecha en Kaname al mismo instante en que la escuchó. Levantó su vista hacia su hermana adoptiva, quien se había sentado a su lado y le miraba divertida.

— ¿Qué quieres, Yuuki?

— Qué pesado estás, ¿dónde quedó ese Kaname que venía llorando hacia su hermana mayor? —Kaname rodó los ojos al ver cómo su _hermana_ hacia un gesto teatral, con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su frente, haciendo una especie de mohín. Parece que había pasado demasiado tiempo confabulando sus planes con Cross.

El menor simplemente la ignoró, volviendo a centrarse en la puerta.

— Ya, hablando en serio… pienso que estar sentado todo el día ahí no te hace bien. —murmuró la chica, ya un poco más preocupada— Eres mi hermanito, Kaname. Y seguro que Zero-kun vendrá rápido, sólo que se atrasa.

Kaname bajó la mirada nuevamente, no respondiéndole a la muchacha. Él sabía que Yuuki tenía razón, pero aún así siempre tenía ese deseo de ser el primero en abrir la puerta y recibirle con una gran sonrisa. Aunque era un deseo pequeño y egoísta, quería ser el primero en todo lo que podía serlo.

La chica a su lado suspiró, resignada.

—Al menos déjame acompañarte, así no estás tan solo.

— Gracias.

Y de verdad, de verdad que se lo agradecía. La castaña sonrió cálidamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del muchacho.

* * *

Kaname cabeceó, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos; Yuuki hacía bastante ya que había caído rendida y se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, roncando profusamente. Al principio le molestaba el sonido, pero momentos antes de despertarla, pensó que tal vez se lo merecía por haber mantenido a la chica esperando a su lado durante toda la tarde.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando Yuuki apretó aún más los brazos a su alrededor. Yuuki decía que no podía dormirse sin abrazar algo durante toda la noche, y eso explicaba el oso gigante en su habitación.

Unos pasos a su costado casi hicieron brincar al muchacho en su puesto, y temió haber despertado a Yuuki pero ésta seguía roncando igual que antes. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con su padre adoptivo en la puerta del comedor. Kaname no sabía si le miraba con lástima o preocupación.

— Déjame cargar a Yuuki a su habitación. —dijo el hombre, caminando hasta ellos. Kaname asintió silencioso, dándole una última mirada a su hermana y cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la mano de su padre adoptivo frotar levemente sus cabellos.

El hombre cargó a Yuuki sobre sus brazos, y casi rió al ver cómo la chica enroscaba sus brazos en el cuello de su nueva "víctima". Al igual que todo, las primeras veces también trataba de convencer a Kaname de ir a dormir, pero después de pasar por todas las malas experiencias, decidió que era mejor dejarle solo hasta que caía dormido por su propia cuenta, y aunque le rompía el corazón escuchar los suaves llantos en su habitación una vez se daba cuenta de que él no había llegado, sabía que no podía hacer nada por el chico. Más de alguna vez había pensado regañar seriamente al sangre pura cuando veía a su hijo en ese estado, pero se le olvidaba rápidamente en cuanto veía la alegría que Kaname desbordaba cuando _sí_ venía.

— Que duermas bien, papá.

Kaien paró en seco por unos segundos al escuchar las tímidas palabras del muchacho, creyendo haber escuchado mal, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Kaname le indicaba que no había escuchado mal. Por un momento, no sabía que responder, incluso se olvidó del asfixiante agarre que Yuuki tenía sobre su cuello, pero finalmente reaccionó.

— Que duermas bien, hijo.

* * *

— ¿Kaname?

El muchacho se removió inquieto, frunciendo el ceño ante el llamado de esa voz. ¿Quién era? Intentó abrir los ojos sin éxito alguno, se removió en su lugar, percatándose de que tampoco podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas. Olfateó, tratando de reconocer la embriagante esencia que le envolvía; sentía su cuerpo pequeño, y aunque sabía que no era muy alto para sus once años, sentía como si estuviese dentro de un niño de cinco, porque aunque no podía verse ni palparse, sentía que lo que suponía eran brazos que le envolvían y un pecho que le daba respaldo le quedaban muy grandes. Se sentía como un pequeño niño siendo cargado.

Como último recurso, hizo el amago de abrir la boca y hablar, pero descubrió que tampoco podía hacerlo. No sentía nada atando sus manos y pies ni tampoco algo que no le permitiese hablar. Era sencillamente como si no _pudiera_.

Una mano grande y cálida cubrió desde su frente a su mentón, confirmándole que o él era muy pequeño, o el extraño que le sostenía era muy grande. Después de eso, escuchó un suave jadeo, como si alguien llorase muy cerca de él. Probó abrir los ojos nuevamente, pero no funciono. Todo estaba oscuro, y eso no le agradaba.

— Shh… no llores, Kaname.

_¿Qué? No estoy llorando, ese no…_

— Prometo que todo va a terminar pronto, cariño.

… _soy yo._

La voz profunda que había escuchado en un principio se había ido transformando, al igual que el cuerpo que le sostenía, en una más suave y cantarina, como la voz que siempre imaginó para la madre que nunca tuvo, y que sabía que nunca conocería. Recién ahí tuvo ganas de llorar, su pecho exprimiéndose lentamente sin saber porqué.

— Duerme, duerme, mi niño. No tienes que temer nunca más. —la mujer hizo una breve pausa, y Kaname tuvo la sensación de sentir un par de labios rozar ligeramente su frente— Si eres feliz, él podrá serlo también.

_¿Ma_..._má?_

— ¿…ame?

El muchacho sentía como el cuerpo e el que estaba paraba su llanto de forma súbita, sorprendiéndolo. La voz de la mujer sonaba extraña, fuera de lugar, y cuando sintió que los brazos a su alrededor comenzaron a desvanecerse, supo que no era ella quién hablaba. No le importaba la otra persona, no quería que la mujer le soltase jamás.

Se retorció de manera más furiosa que antes, notando que ahora sí poseía movilidad en el cuerpo. Aún así, cuando tocó los cabellos de la mujer, éstos se desvanecieron, deslizándose como arena entre sus dedos.

Cenizas.

_Ugh…_

— ¡Kaname! ¡Despierta!

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, tomando una bocanada de aire como si no lo hubiese hecho en años. Sentía la comisura de sus ojos arder, como si hubiese estado llorando durante horas, lo cual era probable que hubiese pasado. Los ojos preocupados de Yuuki le miraban desde arriba, apenas visibles por la oscuridad a su alrededor. Esto sumado a la lamparilla que la chica llevaba a su costado le indicaba que efectivamente aún era de noche. El muchacho quiso llorar nuevamente, pero por un motivo diferente.

—Lo… siento…

Apenas salió como un murmullo, pero Yuuki fue capaz de escucharlo. La chica chistó, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y ayudándole a levantarse del… ¿suelo?

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Me diste un susto de muerte, más te vale que no me vuelvas a hacer esto. —masculló la chica una vez logró sentar a su hermano de nuevo e la silla— No sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi caer de la silla y no despertaste. Nunca más te dejo hacer esto de quedarte hasta tan tarde.

— Pero…

— Calla, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. —el menor bajó la mirada, incapaz de refutar las palabras de la chica. Yuuki volvió a posicionarse en su costado, apoyando la cabeza del otro contra su pecho— ¿Te imaginas qué hubiese pasado si Zero-kun te hubiese visto?

— Él no vino, Yuuki.

La castaña se arrepintió automáticamente de haber mencionado al vampiro al ver como los ojos de Kaname se volvían a inundar de lágrimas. Alarmada, pensó en cualquier excusa o tontera para distraer al chico antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¡Uy, mira! ¿Recuerdas esto? —rápidamente, brincó de su puesto y caminó hacia un estante lleno de fotografías que Cross había tomado, varias de ellas donde tanto ella como Kaname eran el foco de atención. Tomó el cuadro más grande que había, donde salía toda la familia que, con esfuerzo, habían formado.

Si incluso hasta Zero no había podido resistirse a salir en la foto. Fue buena idea dejarle a Kaname la tarea de pedírselo.

Kaname tomó el cuadro entre sus manos cuando la chica se lo pasó, observando detenidamente la fotografía. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, porque esa había sido la primera navidad que habían pasado juntos después de que Yuuki se uniera. Una sonrisa algo más alegre se asomó por su rostro en cuanto vio la expresión huraña de la cazadora que aún poseía por esos tiempos.

— Ahí todavía eras la intimidante Yuuki-_san_.

—Ajá. Y tú seguías siendo un bebé, yendo a mi pieza y todo cuando tenías miedo. —rió, burlándose del sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del menor— Ah, pero eras tan lindo… me pregunto qué pasó contigo.

El chico, en un gesto infantil, le enseñó la lengua y siguió observando la fotografía, deteniéndose en una persona en especial.

Sus dedos delinearon inconscientemente la imagen de la persona que le sostenía en brazos, sonriente. Tragó fuerte, tratando de deshacerse del nudo formándose en su garganta pero, como muchas cosas hoy día, no pudo.

— Zero… Zero también vino ese día. —musitó bajito, ensimismado en la imagen.

El sangre pura sonreía cortésmente como siempre, sentado en uno de los sillones con Kaname sobre sus rodillas y un regalo bajo el brazo. El castaño igual sonreía, mucho más abiertamente que el vampiro pero aún así sabía que ambos estaban igual de felices. Había sido la mejor navidad que habían tenido, porque hasta el maestro de Yuuki se había dejado caer más tarde, pero tuvo "suerte" –según él- de que el rollo de la cámara se hubiese agotado ya. Incluso evitó cualquier pelea con el sangre pura, al cual parecía haberle tomado una especie de furia insensata, según Cross.

El bostezo de la castaña le distrajo de su inspección.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la cama mejor? Te doy permiso para dormir en mi pieza si tienes miedo.

— ¡Yuuki!

— Bueno, lo intenté.

* * *

Finalmente, había sido mañana ya, y aunque Kaname intentaba por todos los medios el no pensar en el vampiro que le había abandonado en el día más importante, seguía encontrándose a sí mismo mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando.

Al levantarse, se sorprendió al ver tanto a Yuuki como a Cross ya despiertos, porque por lo general era él quién tenía que levantarlos a los dos. Aparte de eso no hubiese sospechado de nada extraño, claro, si no hubiese sido por el comportamiento poco disimulado de su padre adoptivo y las extrañas respuestas que Yuuki le daba cuando preguntaba qué pasaba.

"Le ha llegado la menopausia" había sido una. Sospechoso, en definitiva.

A la hora del almuerzo había decidido que era mejor dejarlo pasar, que eventualmente vería lo que tramaban esos dos. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a indagar en las tonterías en las que andaban metidos, y sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejar que pasaran a tratar de evitarlas.

Y fue así como, después de toda esa mañana de movimientos sospechosos en su casa, que descubrió _qué _era lo que pasaba.

Ahí, sentado como si nada en una de las sillas que ocupaban la cocina, se encontraba el culpable de sus noches de insomnio, sonriendo y hablando calmadamente con una nerviosa Yuuki. Y como si fuera poco, apenas se percató de la presencia del menor, le saludó inocentemente con la mano. Kaname no sabía si quedarse o correr.

Corrió, por supuesto.

No se detuvo hasta que escuchó el sonido del seguro de la puerta tras de sí, dejándose deslizar por ésta hasta el piso. Arrastró sus rodillas hasta el pecho, hundiendo su rostro entre ellas y no se movió hasta escuchar los pasos que sabía que eventualmente escucharía.

El golpe seco que resonó del otro lado de la puerta le hizo saber que el otro chico también se encontraba sentado, apoyando su espalda en ella. Kaname no le prestó atención, enfurruñado como estaba.

— Ábreme la puerta, Kaname.

El sonido suave y algo melancólico que poseía la voz del vampiro casi, casi hicieron que el muchacho cumpla con el pedido, pero logró permanecer firme ante la petición. Tenía que, de alguna forma, vengarse del vampiro y por el momento no se le ocurría ninguna mejor.

— ¡No!

No podía verlo, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que el sonido que escuchó fue el de una risa sofocada.

— ¿Estás enojado?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Me dejarás aquí?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Me quieres?

— ¡Sí!

—Entonces ábreme para que te pueda abrazar.

No supo en qué momento la puerta había dejado de estar entre ellos y se encontró directamente con unos brazos abiertos de par en par, una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la persona más importante para él y los ojos que tanto extrañaba, mirándoles directamente. El calor que le brindaba el cuerpo del vampiro una vez se lanzó sobre él fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar su enojo hacia él.

El pecho del vampiro vibró al reír, y Kaname deseó tener esa sensación por siempre.

— Te extrañé. —la voz del vampiro sofocada por el cabello del castaño sonaba algo distinta, un poco desesperada. Kaname trató de pensar porqué sonaría así, pero finalmente decidió que había sido su imaginación, puesto que cuando logró ver el rostro de Zero nuevamente, se encontraba calmo, como siempre.

Y como siempre, el muchacho no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo directamente.

— No… no viniste ayer, Zero.

El vampiro le tomó en brazos y Kaname al fin enterró su rostro en el cuello de este, como siempre hacía cada vez que Zero le cargaba. Ni siquiera al escuchar el crujir de la cama bajo su peso hizo que se separara de él.

— Estuve en casa de un amigo.

— ¿Y por qué no viniste después? —dijo, recuperando un poco el enfado de antes.

El vampiro simplemente besó su mejilla, haciéndole sonrojar aún más.

— Era muy tarde para estar visitando a niños que deberían haber estado en la cama. —dijo, frunciendo el ceño levemente— Yuuki me contó lo qué pasó. ¿Por qué te quedaste hasta tan tarde?

— Dijiste que ibas a venir, entonces yo te esperé… —murmuró lastimeramente.

— Aún así no debiste hacerlo.

El niño bajó la mirada avergonzado, aún sintiendo en respirar pausado del otro contra sus cabellos. Por supuesto que sabía que lo que hacía no era racional y que no haría más que enfadar a Zero, pero era tanta la necesidad que tenía de él que le daba miedo. Tenía miedo de que nunca pueda volver a verlo otra vez, y estaba seguro de que eso el otro lo sabía.

Escuchó al otro suspirar quedamente, y soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando el vampiro se tendió de espaldas a la cama, con él sentado sobre su estómago. Era una pose en la cual había estado varias veces ya en el pasado, de manera totalmente inocente, pero desde que Yuuki había decidido contarle una escena bastante perturbadora que había leído en esos raros cómics que leía últimamente, sus mejillas se encendían involuntariamente al recordarlo. Zero simplemente sonreía, como si supiese qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del menor y ésta no era la excepción.

Intentó ignorar la mirada del vampiro sobre él, concentrándose en ver y tratar de memorizar la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente con cada respiración, la forma en que la luz del medio día que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en los cabellos plateados o el cómo, finalmente, sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, sin llegar a cerrarlos completamente. Llevó tímidamente las puntas de sus dedos hacia las mejillas del vampiro, deleitándose al ver cómo cerraba sus ojos, dándole permiso para seguir.

Primero comenzó simplemente con tocar la suave y extremadamente pálida piel bajo sus dedos, tanteando suavemente los párpados y la frente, para luego delinear lentamente la forma perfecta de su nariz y las cejas, las cuales no eran ni muy marcadas ni muy redondas, suficientes para hacer que Kaname se quede alucinado al verle. Tan ensimismado estaba en su inspección que no notó el momento en que Zero abrió los ojos, observándole mientras él inspeccionaba el rostro del vampiro.

— Me gustaría poder verte todos los días.

Los dedos del menor se congelaron sobre el rostro del vampiro al salir de su trance, dudando sobre si seguir o no con lo que hacía. Zero sonrió, jalándolo dentro de sus brazos. Kaname sólo podía pensar en una cosa que decir.

— Quédate.

— Siempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Siento que me salió un poco raro el final porque no sabía cómo terminarlo '-' además que mi tío se puso a ver Crepúsculo al lado mío y no sé, no supe qué escribir al momento de. :c

Igual… bueno, espero sus opiniones. Eso :P

Adiós


End file.
